Vampirique Spectre
by Td03
Summary: After Eclipse, Aro, the twins & Felix saw Danny the runaway, decided to make him their meal when he revealed some rare ability similar to Bella. NOT A PLOT BUNNY! IT'S PURELY NEW & MINE! So not DannyxSam nor Valerie nor Paulina! Not Evil!Danny. Td03:Come on, Matt! Whoever the heck you are! Please R&R! It's not Evil Danny! Just see the next chapter in the future, dammit!
1. First Impression

**Vampirique Spectre**

* * *

**Summary: After TS:Eclipse, Aro decided to find new recruits when he saw Danny, the runaway. NOT A PLOT BUNNY! IT'S PURELY NEW AND MINE! Maybe pairing maybe not, most likely not. Td03.**

**Disclaimer: If I own Twilight Saga, when exposed to sun they will burn, not frickin' sparkling!**

* * *

**I want to make a Danny Phantom Harry Potter crossover, but I can't think of a new and great plot. And the first one I can think of is this plot. Even if I am writing this first, I love Harry Potter better than Twilight Saga! I don't care if it's offensive or not! Don't read it the wrong way. I like Harry Potter BETTER than Twilight! Not than I hate Twilight. No, I like it, but I like Harry Potter more. And if this story makes some of the characters bashed, it is not my intention. It's purely for the story. I do not bash any character.**

**Oh, and no matter what you say, this will never be slash! Nor any of my story will be slash! No offense this time. I respect you gays, and lesbians, I am only expressing my opinion, so don't read it the wrong way.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: First Impression**

* * *

**_Danny Fenton's Point of View_**

It's 2 hours before midnight and my stomach had been clawing my gut for days. As a halfa I don't need nourishment everyday, mostly just a meal for a week. But I haven't eaten anything for 2 weeks in a row and I'm hungry. My feet had been carrying me for months now and anymore steps I might bleed.

Luckily enough, I saw a Pizza place. Unfortunately, I'm such a dumb idiot I forgot to bring any money with me! Plus, my white T-shirt looks like a hand- me- down clothe, the store owner would probably kick me out after one sight of me. But I need food. Maybe... maybe one the customers would be kind enough to give me a slice.

I entered the Pizza Palace and the first thing I heard was 'STAND WHERE YOU ARE! DON'T MOVE!' Great, one step here equals a robbery! I can't change into my ghost form in the middle of a crowd of customers so I complied. There are 3 men with guns pointed at the staff. They stole the money, they stole the nearest customers jewels, they even stole the pizzas!

After they were done with their thieving business, they took a hostage of a nine or ten years old girl and began to walk backwards, still pointing their guns at all of us. Once, these men turned their backs and began to run, one of the staff took out a RIFLE for Clockwork's sake and yelled at the men who held the little girl to stop. And as quick as the exclamation left his mouth the guy turned around 180 degrees and lift his hands. My temper flared and I couldn't stand to lay still. I quickly yanked his hand so the bullet shot up destroying the neon lamp. Almost everyone screamed at the sudden darkness, including the burglers.

I'm used to darkness and I can use my night vision wether in human form or ghost form so I yanked the little girl from his arms and pushed her to hide under the table beside me. I punched two of them and kicked the other one in the shins and threw their money bag to the cashier.

I ran away.

And I stole their pizza boxes.

I ran and ran and ran, 3 medium sized pizza boxes on my left arm, I'm eating a pepperoni pizza with my right arm while mocking those 3 goons who can't catch up to me. Of course they can't catch up to me, I'm using my super speed! I keep running and eating while dodging their lame aim. Really, lame aim.

"Give 'em back, ya brat!"

"Yo! What's the matter? Can't keep up with a scrawny kid like me? Or are you to fat?" I yelled, but with the food in my mouth it sounded like, "Yo! Wassamatter? Kankipupit askronikit likmi? Orautuat?"

"Get back here!"

I swallowed, trying my best not to choke myself, "Um, let me think... No!"

I was looking back at them but from the corner of my eyes I saw I'm heading straight on a dead end. I let those ametures think that they finally finally got me, until I slipped in the shadows behind a 2 meters wooden crate and I used my invisibility and intangibility.

"Where'd the punk go?" They said something along those lines when they can't find me. After a few minutes they finally gave up. But before they leave the guy who I kicked in the shin before yelled, "I don't know how you disappeared, but I know you're there! I know what you look like, punk!"

I knew he was bluffing, I didn't make any sort of eye contact with any of them, plus it's dark. Even if they did, no one would recognized me.

After the coast is clear, I turned down my invisibility and intangibility and stepped out of the shadows. I cheerfully jumped and sat on top of the crate and ate my 'well- earned' pizza.

* * *

**_No one's Point of View_**

Danny Fenton was not aware of the royal vampires watching his little skirmish from above. Aro, the twins, and Felix are enjoying their quiet time together on top of the building when suddenly some mortals came in the alleyway below them.

"Ah, look. A young vulnerable boy all alone in the alleyway." Aro said in obvious fake pity, smiling sweetly as usual at the sight of the lone boy.

"Did you see that?" Alec asked not in particular.

"The kid seems to dissappear in thin air?" Felix said, also questioning what he saw.

"Don't assume such rare ability at that little trick." Aro said, "Ah, if only our Eleazer is still with us. He would know if this boy might have a rare gift or not."

"I want him." Jane stated firmly.

"Hey, it's my turn, sister. You already took out one before." Alec said.

"Don't be so hasty, dear Jane. Let your brother have his turn." Aro repreminded, and Jane begrudgingly complied.

"Alec?"

Alec nodded at his creator and focused his power. Soon, the alley was trapped in his mist. A moment passed and the others looked at Alec in confusion. "Brother? Why isn't he doing anything?" Jane asked.

"I-I don't know. My mist doesn't seem to affect him. I can't control him." Aro was _very_ intrigued by this. The leader of the Volturi looked down at the boy sitting innocently finishing those disgusting garbage mortals call 'food'. "Alec. Dispatch your mist, let's give him a proper introduction."

Alec did as he was told. "May I try my gift first, Aro? Alone? I want to try first."

Aro does not like to be interrupted but for his sweet Jane, he would make the exception. "Of course, my dear, Jane." He gave her a way, "After you."

"Thank you," Jane politely expressed her gratitude and used her speed and stopped in front of the boy. With her vampiric speed, to all humans, she looked as if she just appeared out of thin air. Danny was surprised he almost choked on his last slice of maccaroni pizza.

He looked down to see a really pale kid around his age, but younger than him, probably twelve. The kid wore a dark old looking hooded cloak, and the body looked slim and androgynous. He'd mistake the kid for a preteen boy if it wasn't for the girlish face and full lips. She got wide dull, almost dark crimson irises. They look to real to be contact lenses. She got long ash blonde hair tied in a bund. She seems so pretty she'd make Ember look like a common chick to pick in a nightclub!

'Oh wait, she is.' Danny thought idly when he remembered a particular event in the past. He was brought out of his little muse when suddenly the girl shouted, "It's not fair!"

He raised a surprised eyebrow at her, "What's not fair?"

Jane's facial features formed a scowl on her angelic face. It is so not fair! First that stupid Bella and now this stupid boy! What's next, some animal?!

Alec realized Jane is going to throw another tamper tantrum so he arrived at his sister's side, surprising Danny. "Jane."

Jane calmed down but the scowl remains. Soon, Aro and Felix came to the scene.

Danny, however, in reflex immediately jumped. He focused some energy and strength on his feet and jumped above them and ran using his super speed. He felt them catching up. No! They were right behind him, literally! He looked back only to see their mocking smirks. They don't even looked winded, in fact, they looked like they could sleep in their run

"My, my, you have quite the speed for a human, young man." The long haired dangerous looking pale man smiled.

Danny smiled back, "Why thanks for the compliment."

It's time to be serious now. They're obviously not human. They're not ghosts either 'cause if they are his ghost sense would've kicked in before.

He gazed afront to hide his flashing green eyes. His speed kicked in. But it was still not enough, they were still behind him. Danny began to panic wether he should go ghost so he can use his full speed or keep his secret from possible multiple S-class enemies. He looked around to find some kind of hiding spot to be invisible or maybe disappear in a corner, but they keep catching up. His train of thoughts were cut short when he felt a large, really strong hands binding his small wrists and the other hand yanking his right shoulder that if he were any normal scrawny kid it would've dislocated immediatly.

"Well, that was quite refreshening."

Danny glared at them, he tried to wriggle his way out, but the grip was too strong.

"So," the supposed leader began, "Let's get to the point, shall we? What are you?"

"Huh?" Danny asked stupefied. He thought the whole reason they were chasing him was because they knew his halfa status and want fight him.

Aro smiled coyly, "Tell me, did you notice the mist in the alleyway?"

He's trapped and they're surrounding him, better to answer than stay quiet like an moron, "Yeah, why?"

This time, the kid, next to the girl from before piped up, "You didn't feel anything?"

"No, should I?" What if it was poisonous? What if it has some kind of side affect to his 'condition'?

The supposed leader turned to the girl, "Jane, be a dear and try your gift again." So that was Jane, and what is this gift? She stare at me in the eye.

Nothing happened.

Is something supposed to happen?

He guess something does suppose to happen when she started to whine. The other kid, possibly her brother, calmed her down. But what unnerved Danny is Aro's predator-like gaze at him. With his enchanted hearing he heard Aro murmured, "Could it be...?"

Suddenly, Aro piped up and half- bowed, "Ah, where are my manners? I am Aro, leader of the Volturi. Felix, release him." Felix did after a couple of second.

Something about Aro made Danny think running away is so not an option.

"I hope we didn't go the wrong way, you are?" he extended his hand. Danny eyed him for a moment before shaking his hand. The others stances aren't threatning him, they're not gonna attack anytime soon. "Danny."

Aro smiled for a moment, than changed his hand, "Interesting... just like dear Bella!" Danny would've back away if the other three aren't covering all direction.

"Uh, who's 'Bella'?"

Aro smiled, showing his teeth, and Danny swore he saw a pair of white fangs, "Oh, you'll meet her soon, my boy. Jane, I recall you said you wanted him?"

I didn't get to react when suddenly, I felt a pair of fangs sticking themselves very deep on my neck.

* * *

**Please review! 'Cause I don't know if this story is being read or not if you don't review.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Td03 out.**


	2. The Bite

**Vampirique Spectre**

* * *

**Summary: After TS:Eclipse, Aro decided to find new recruits when he saw Danny, the runaway. NOT A PLOT BUNNY! IT'S PURELY NEW AND MINE! Maybe pairing maybe not, most likely not. Td03.**

**Disclaimer: If I own Twilight Saga, when exposed to sun they will burn, not frickin' sparkling!**

* * *

**I want to make a Danny Phantom Harry Potter crossover, but I can't think of a new and great plot. And the first one I can think of is this plot. Even if I am writing this first, I love Harry Potter better than Twilight Saga! I don't care if it's offensive or not! Don't read it the wrong way. I like Harry Potter BETTER than Twilight! Not than I hate Twilight. No, I like it, but I like Harry Potter more. And if this story makes some of the characters bashed, it is not my intention. It's purely for the story. I do not bash any character.**

**Oh, and no matter what you say, this will never be slash! Nor any of my story will be slash! No offense this time. I respect you gays, and lesbians, I am only expressing my opinion, so don't read it the wrong way.**

**Ok, I am so sorry for not updating any of my stories for, uh, 2 weeks? No, a week I guess.. Nah, more I think... anyway, that's not important. I have good reasons for the delays, **

**One, My Dad took the laptop with him out of town for days.**

**Two, My holiday is almost over and I had to study again to retain my knowledge for my high school.**

**Three, My parents are limiting my browsing time into a couple of hours at most.**

**Four, I've been thinking up a new plot to fulfill a challange from one of my reviewers.**

**Five, just five.**

* * *

**By the way, do give me some challanges about new provocative stories. **

**I like thinking up new plots. :)****  
**

**But if the topic of the challange is action, like Naruto or Pokemon, I'll need a beta for the fighting scenes, I can't write a good action. I'm from a non-English country, so my vocabulary isn't vast and detailed enough.**

**Anyway... the challange was a DP HP crossover.. and I'm not sure which is better.. should Harry be male or female? If it's male, no slash! If it's female, depends on my mood wether I want them to be a couple or not. Nothing cheesy fluff. I'm fine with both. **

**Review or PM me which one do you want, Male Harry or Female Harry?**

**And if it's Female Harry, which is better, Harriette 'Harri' Potter or Holliette 'Holly' Potter?**

**_Your vote will be eternally cherished. :)_**

* * *

**_This story is being Beta-ed by ploThief. Thanks to ploThief suggestion I managed to finally write this. Thank you, ploThief!_**

**_And also thanks to 16ckelmen's review. He/She gave me the basic idea of a better plot for this fic than I originally planned. Thanks 16ckelmen!_**

* * *

**Chapter 2 : The Bite**

* * *

**_No one's Point of View_**

Aro murmured, "Could it be...?"

Suddenly, Aro piped up and half- bowed, "Ah, where are my manners? I am Aro, leader of the Volturi. Felix, release him." Felix did after a couple of second.

Something about Aro made Danny think running away is so not an option.

"I hope we didn't go the wrong way, you are?" he extended his hand. Danny eyed him for a moment before shaking his hand. The others stances aren't threathing him, they're not gonna attack anytime soon. "Danny."

Aro smiled for a moment, then changed his hand, "Interesting... just like dear Bella!" Danny would've back away if the other three aren't covering all direction.

"Uh, who's 'Bella'?"

Aro smiled, showing his teeth, and Danny swore he saw a pair of white fangs, "Oh, you'll meet her soon, my boy. Jane, I recall you said you wanted him?"

I didn't get to react when suddenly, I felt a pair of fangs sticking themselves very deep on my neck.

* * *

**_Jane's Point of View_**

Aro smiled at the boy and said, "Oh, you'll meet her soon, my boy. Jane, I recall you said you wanted him?" I was so thrilled. I didn't give the boy any chance to react as I stick my fangs deep in his neck. He didn't even get to scream.

I thought I would finally satisfy my hunger with more blood. But instead of the usual fresh, sweet red blood, his tastes acidic. It was deliciously poisonous. It wasn't like those mortals whose blood is filled with alcohol, his tastes like.. like.. wine.. even more..

But at the same fraction of second, it was hot, and his body liquid that had decended in my throat is scorching. I did not regret not finishing my 'meal'.

* * *

**_Danny Fenton's Point of View_**

What the...

"**IT BURNS!**" the crazy girl who BIT my neck yanked me away and started to scratch her throat like hell and yelling 'it burns!' with the same volume as Box Ghost's 'BEWARE!'

Great... bitten by crazy goth people in vampire costume. And it's way early for Halloween! To think they could actually be so... Nah... with my luck they most definitely are. Humans... Ghosts... Vampires... At this rate I'm expecting werewolves and little pink fairies! I am so tired of descriptions that are pointless to me anymore.

Obviously, they're expecting something 'cause they've been eyeing me like I'm the crazy one here while the other kid is holding that crazy girl. Aro and the other guy is just standing rooted, although they're glancing at me curiously.

The other kid, shockingly, isn't scowling or cursing at me for 'making' his- I think- sister screaming bloody murder. Instead, he asked me in a, somewhat, calm tone, "Will she survive?"

I raised an eyebrow at his reaction, but I figured there's no harm. He didn't seem that threatning, "She'll be fine, I guess. She's probably having an extreme case of food poisoning, 'cause really, drinking an unknown substance is a _very_ _genius_ and _safe_ idea." You could hear the sarcasm thick in my tone. I made sure to stretch the 'safe' word.

And again, shockingly, the kid just chuckled, "Well, Jane is known to be impulsive. I'm Alec by the way."

I'm very surprised at his very casual reaction, if my sister's the one screaming like her, I'd kick whoever's butt to the next Saturday by now, so I just nodded, "Danny. And no offense, but what are you?" Vampires? Please don't say you're vam-

"Isn't it obvious? We're vampires." Damn my luck!

But then he- Alec's expression turned into confusion, "So how come you aren't freaking out with her?"

I gave him my most intelligent reply, "huh?" (**A/N: It's true! This ****_is_**** my most itelligent reply! XD**)

Alec blinked, "The bite."

"Oh!" I placed my palm on the bite mark and traced my fingers, the skin is already mending itself. Thank Clockwork I have super healing powers, I don't want my blood spilling all over or they'd noticed some specks of green blood mixing with my human red blood, "Yeah, feels warm, why?"

"_Warm_? That's it. You don't feel like you're.. I don't know, burning alive?"

"Should I?" Should I feel like I'm being tied on a wooden stake surrounded by stacks of hays and people throwing fire pits at me, like in the medieval era? Well, I don't want to. Who's crazy enough would want to? Hmm... maybe Pariah Dark.. and Aragon now that I think about it. Maybe it's 'cause of my ice core. The burning feeling is probably being numbed by my ice core. That's the best explanation I have so far anyway.

"Yes!"

"Well since I'm not, then good for me, I won't turn into you." At least I hope I won't turn into some psycopathic bloodsuckers.

"What are you?"

I made sure to sound awesomely mysterious, "Your worst nightmare." O... K..., that was extremely cheesy. I honestly had to laugh, and I did. By the time I laughed, the crazy girl, er, Jane had woken up.

"What are you laughing at?"

"What are you staring at?" I shot back. Man, do I miss witty banter. The faces my enemies made are just priceless when they found their target so easy going instead of cowering of their 'mighty power of doom'.

"I'm staring at your pathetic appearence wondering why your blood tastes as awful as human food."

"Ouch. That's the best you got?" Seriously?, "You need practice." You seriously need to come up with a better insult, "I had to deal with fangirls before. Their shrieks and love confessions are worse than your insults." Ten times worse, runner up for Vlad's threats, "If that is even counted as an insult." 'As awful as human food'? Good! I hope my blood taste like that fancy French nacho Sam ordered on our late night horror movie in Easter. Or Belgia choco, whichever is fine.

I was going to taunt her again when a sudden pain erupted in my head. It was nasty. I never felt such a powerfull headache, not since my cold problems when I first get my ice powers. In reflex my right hands clutched my head. My brain felt like having internal tremors...

_Wha...?_

I gripped my head with both hands. I seriously don't care if I'm exposing vulnerability right now.

_Why...?_

What is this? Why am I suddenly in pain? I-I can't move my feet.

_W- Who...?_

What just happened? Where is she? Why can't I see her? What is this weight on my back? My backpack?

_W- W- Whe...?_

Where the hell am I?

I couldn't remember anything. All my thoughts are on this strange pain. If it can even be called pain. I had to leave. Leave where? I don't care. I just had to... leave...

With that last rather cowerdly thought, I finally succumbed to the 'pain' and 'left'.

* * *

**_Aro's Point of View_**

"**IT BURNS!**" dear Jane suddenly exclaimed. I never expected such a reaction. Or more precisely, I expected such a reaction from dear Danny, not from one of my most invaluable coven member. She yanked Danny away and started to scratch her throat and kept yelling. I did not enjoy her scream as I would have enjoyed the screams from my victims.

I honestly had to admit this is the first time I've seen her actually act like this. In her new immortal life of course.

Alec was the first to react to such an unfamiliar reaction and hold Jane in his arms, making sure she isn't going to rip her own throat and thus killing herself in the process.

I glanced at Danny, seeing his response, but to my surprise he isn't indicating that he is in any pain of any sort. He just stand there equally confused as us. The bite mark in his neck inflicted by Jane is.. dear Lord, I hope my eyes is not fooling me, that would be most unfortunate. The skin around his neck is slowly impending each other, they are literally closing the gap. Their healing themselves.

"Will she survive?" Alec asked. The boy is always the better one at controlling his emotions than his twin sister.

Surprise was evident in Danny's eyes though he didn't pay much, "She'll be fine, I guess. She's probably having an extreme case of food poisoning, 'cause really, drinking an unknown substance is a _very_ _genius_ and _safe_ idea." You could hear the sarcasm thick in his tone. He made sure to stretch the 'safe' word.

"Well, Jane is known to be impulsive. I'm Alec by the way."

Danny nodded with a raised eyebrow, and introduces himself to Alec. It seems he is more relaxed with Alec than any of us, "Danny. And no offense, but what are you?"

"Isn't it obvious? We're vampires." Danny's right eye twitched in annoyence, aas if he was expecting that kind of answer.

"So how come you aren't freaking out with her?" Alec asked.

And Danny gave Alec the most intelligent reply, "huh?"

Alec blinked, "The bite."

"Oh!" Danny placed his right palm on the bite mark and traced his fingers. It seems he is aware that the skin is already mending itself. "Yeah, feels warm, why?"

"_Warm_? That's it. You don't feel like you're.. I don't know, burning alive?"

"Should I?"

"Yes!"

"Well since I'm not, then good for me, I won't turn into you."

"What are you?"

"Your worst nightmare." That was extremely cliche, I had to admit. Then he laughed at his own- supposed jole attempt. By the time he laughed, Jane had woken up.

"What are you laughing at?" She snarled

"What are you staring at?" Danny shot back. It seems he has an impulsive tendency to bicker. He seems to be easy going too, as if this kind of encounter is normal for him.

"I'm staring at your pathetic appearence wondering why your blood tastes as awful as human food."

"Ouch. That's the best you got? You need practice. I had to deal with fangirls before. Their shrieks and love confessions are worse than your that is even counted as an insult." He said with a particular smug, but confident smirk towards Jane. Fangirls, eh? So does that means he's famous? I never bothered with mortal celebrities. Besides that, 'Danny' is quite a common name. But, what would narrow the search would be his 'species'.

What is he? When I touched him,his temperature isn't the normal heat humans supposed to radiate. Instead he's as cold as vampires. But his are much more higher than vampires' 'temperature', but significantly lower than humans. His heartbeat is much faster than a mortal athlete, but it lacks the loud, bumping sound a normal heartbeat usually would. His skin is also much paler than a normal humans skin, but it's quite obvious some blood is still pumping through his brain.

Suddenly, Danny's right arm lauched to his head. A headache? His body started swaying sideways. He's clutching his head with both hands now. And his feet stiffen up. It was only a matter of seconds before the young boy fainted on the spot.

* * *

**Yes... I'm pretty disappointed with this chapter. I had a MAJOR writer's block. I'm really confused weather should Danny dissappear on the spot or he fainted and got taken by the Volturi. Both scenario is a dead end for 3 days. Until I found that most DP Twilight fics are all about Danny's relationship with the Cullens. But none about the Volturi or Denali. So I'm provocating this!**

**I can't seem to make a good conversation for Danny and the Volturi when he wakes up in the castle. So, unless I get another help from my beta, ****ploThief****, or you readers who have a good piece of paragraph, I guess you'll have to wait a little longer for the next chapter.**

**I'm really sorry. But now my time to use the laptop is limited to a couple of hours at most and now my jerk of a brother is using MY excuses to use the laptop too! And it is SO UNFAIR that he has his OWN laptop but complains about he wants to use this laptop instead of his crappy one. Darn it! DX**

**I have good reasons for the delays,**

**One, My Dad took the laptop with him out of town for days.**

**Two, My holiday is almost over and I had to study again to retain my knowledge for my high school.**

**Three, My parents are limiting my browsing time into a couple of hours at most.**

**Four, I've been thinking up a new plot to fulfill a challange from one of my reviewers.**

**Five, just five.**

**The reason why I am writing these 5 points twice, you ask? Just in case you don't read the first notice on top. :P**

* * *

**_Your reviews will be eternally cherished :)_****_  
_**

**Td03 out.**


	3. I gotta go to the kitchen

**Vampirique Spectre**

**Someone said the last couple of chapters have some similarity with another Danny Phantom / Twilight fiction called 'Everlasting'. I read it and I guess it did. I suppose I think I read that story once upon a time ago, and I guess I somehow remembered bits about it and applied it to my story. I'm really sorry if last chapters seems like a copy, I'm not copying. Sorry... um.. Midnight Phantasma? I forgot the author's pen name and I'm too lazy to go find it. Point is, I'm sorry.**

**Oh, and the basic idea is ALL thanks to Moe43!**

**And the beta is ploThief, who gave me lots of tips to write better! ploThief's suggestions are professional like. Are you an official writer?**

* * *

It's not a comic book, it's** "Manga"  
**It's not a cartoon, it's** "Anime"  
**It's not homosexual, it's** "Yaoi"  
**It's not lesbian, it's** "Yuri"  
**It's not erotic, it's** "Ecchi"  
**It's not pedophile, it's** "Lolicon"  
**It's not gay, it's** "Shonen-ai"  
**It's not slutty, it's** "Fan Service"  
**It's not a costume, it's** "Cosplay"  
**It's not a dating show, it's a** "Harem"  
**It's not a fetish, it's** "Moe"  
**It's not a bipolar girl, it's** "Tsundere"  
**It's not a drawing, it's** "Doujinshi"  
**It's not schizophrenic girl, it's** "Yandere"  
**It's not Chinese, it's** "Japanese"  
**It's not Chinese animation, it's** "Japanimation"**

And most Importantly... I'm not a geek, I'm a **"Otaku"**

If you are a Proud Otaku, like me, copy this and post it on your wall.

* * *

**"My dear, sweet child. Don't fret. I understand." Regina / Evil Queen / fake Ursula.**

* * *

**Chapter 3 : I need to go the kitchen**

Is that... a gigantic... pimple?

Suddenly, the seemingly gigantic... pimple... that is right in front of Danny's line of view... pulled further and Danny saw his sisters face and body.. and she's wearing.. a clowns suit.

"Danny?" his sister with a tomato replacing her usually pointed noses voice boomed at his ear. "Do you need anything?"

He was gonna say 'No.' out of habit of not accepting help and doing everything on his own but then it suddenly rained. Heavily. And he saw a few trees far away got fried by thunder. "On second thought, I need-"

"Here." Now Jazz gave him a stack of umbrellas in different colors, and she held a blue with black stripes umbrella up on top of himself. She wasn't wearing a clown suit anymore, instead she's wearing one of those kabuki dancers outfits. And her face with red nose was suddenly replaced with Kitty's face. With extra paleness and too much shiny red lipgloss. "Kitty?"

The Kitty in kabuki smiled, not smirked, but smiled widely, "No, dipstick! It's Frostbite!" Kitty's green hair then turned up and seemed.. alive. Her green hair then shifted to a pair of cat's ears and shifted to a couple of devilish horns.

"Wha-?" A bright flash of fire engulfed Kitty and was replaced by those one eyed cyclops that keeps bugging Clockwork, "You are hereby executed for your offensive remark to our Time Master, Daniel James Fenton!"

"Huh?!" Danny gasped. Blue eyes that if you look closely you would think you're staring at the clear clean ocean reflecting the sunlight in the middle of the dawn of a new day stared around wildly. It was a dream. A completely messed up crazy no sense dream. He looked at his hands and noted he can see his usual pale skinned hands, which means he's in his human form, and he wiped his deep bluish black bangs from the front of his face back with a sigh. It's been such a long time and he feels so light headed.

He arched his back and pushed himself out of bed... bed?

Since when did he sleep on a large, soft, fluffy bed?

He looked around and see... a giant spider staring down at him at the corner of the ceiling. Wait, it's not giant. Where- a plain window gathering dust bunnies at the side wax. Argh- he looked around and he could see every little thing down to the miniscule, it all blurred. He rubbed his eyes and blinked a few after refocusing his vision. He somehow could see things at microscopic levels. He always wondered what it would feel like to have a super sight.

The room he was in was rather plain. Just a white sheet bed, a night table, a window, a wooden door, and the place is giving him the impression of an old abandoned castle room. He drew a conclusion: This isn't his room.

'What a poor and obvious conclusion that is,' he deadpanned. He checked his being, thankful no one had stripped him rape level when he's unconscious. He was still wearing his old T-shirt and his favorite denim jeans. They were torn and a bit dirty, but not overly muddy. His backpack was still there. He better make sure. The Fenton thermos.. a sleeping bag.. a normal thermos... some folded papers... a small notebook... a few tokens he got here and there... a couple of medium pizza boxes... a broken mirror.. a-

Hold on.. pizza boxes?

As memories of last night events ruched in he could only utter a single word, "crap."

He.. he just got bitten.. by a vampire.. a real vampire... Danny touched his neck to find any bump or mark but he felt nothing, except for the fact that he was dead cold now. Not ice cold like usual, but dead corpse cold. He unconsciously licked his lips and found his teeth got fangs.. He looked down at the mirror in his hands...

Dull.. crimson.. red.. pitch black pupils...

... and his hair is white.. with black... or black with white? You can't tell which is the natural color anymore.

Can he still go ghost now that he's another species of a reanimated dead meat? Danny focused on that familiar cold, deathlike 'heart' of his and was glad to feel that his core was still there. He balled his fist and opened them to see a small layer of frost. He conjured up an ecto ball like second nature next.

He still got his ghost powers. He's still a half ghost. The second breed of his species. But now he's no longer a half human half ghost, he's a half ghost half vampire.. An entirely new breed.

He resisted the urge to wail in despair. He was a loser and a nobody first, then a freak second, and now he's a monster. Half ghost half vampire? Is he living in some weird, spin off of a sci-fi crappy novel?

A half ghost half vampire... What would she think of him now? What would they think?

Now he have no such excuse to feel like he was even remotely human anymore.

* * *

He's been walking through the halls of this.. castle. Seems like this place is abandoned. He hadn't seen any human- er, vampires around. He didn't want to open some random doors, for once he didn't do what his curiosity was yelling. He was glad that those vampires, especially the psycho bitch weren't around. He just walked forward, trusting his instincts and reflexes for any sudden danger, and some sweet, delicious scent coming from somewhere in here. Probably the kitchen. He was really hungry, he already ate the pizzas and discarded the cardboard boxes but it did no good whatsoever to his appetite. He needed to eat more, and maybe find something to drink. Maybe the kitchen have some apple juice or cola.

The more he walked towards where the scent was coming from the more eager he was to satisfy his hunger. But then he could hear some sounds. People talking.

"Welcome everyone. Welcome to Volterra!" it was undoubtedly a woman's voice. I walked outside the hallway and saw a rather large group of tourists, most of them are male of various age, holding cameras and some brosurs. I noticed all of them are gazing intently on someone in front of them, probably the tour guide. She was kinda pretty, with long wavy hazel brown hair and purplish red eyes. She seems young, probably about 22. Her face features were inhumanely beautiful, and she was wearing tight leather clothes. Actually, she was like some sort of an angel, she's really really pretty. The only reason why Danny, with raging teenage hormones coursing through his body, not eyeing her like some peace of meat in the middle of a prison like those tourists, because he'd seen a fair share of beautiful girls and nailed some. Don't ask.

The scent of food seems stronger here. Maybe the kitchen's across this main hall?

She seems to have noticed him. She glanced at him and he stared back in confusion, but she close her eyes and put up a gorgeous smile and looked at her tourists, "Now everyone, let us go to the throne room. Remember, my name is Heidi." She was looking at the mass but for some reason, Danny thinks she was actually introducing herself indirectly to him. It was like she was inviting him to join the group.. Should he..?

The tour guide- Heidi, left with the group. Danny just stood there alone, wondering, spacing out. Until he heard some screams. And the smell of food was so potent. Are those people fighting over some food in the throne room?

He didn't think any further as the smell of food was assaulting his nostrils. He was starving and his stomach was clawing his gut. Hungry doesn't even begin to cover it. He ran to the direction of the throne room and saw a huge ass golden, ancient-like door in front of him. As he was opening them the scent multiplied tenfold. It was intoxicating... He was licking his seemingly dried lips.

He didn't expect to see an aftermath of some war.

Those people were all lying dead on their own pools of blood, and some of them are being bitten by other people... vampires.

Strangely, he wasn't really bothered with their presence. No. He was too focused staring at the dead bloody corpse of a teenage girl in front of his feet. Her stomach was gutted out. And he was staring at her tender, pale, fragile, exposed neck. He didn't notice the screams had died down. He didn't notice some of the bodies struggled to maintain what little life they feel before succumbing to their imminent death. He didn't notice some vampires had stopped to look at him and observe how he is handling the sight and smell of blood as a newborn.

He didn't make any move.

Until he heard someone is clapping.

His head whipped up fast and saw someone clapping Vlad's style on a throne right across, Aro. Beside him are two other vampires, both men, one with pale blonde hair and the other long ruffled reddish mauve hair, sitting on their own throne flanking on Aro's sides. "Well done! Well done, Danny," well, at least he doesn't call me 'Daniel' or 'Little Badger'. I still didn't understand why the Fruitloop nicknamed me from some animal. "You handled your thirst magnificently well for a newborn!"

"Newborn.." Danny already had an inkling to the meaning of the name. He really is a vampire now. He looked around, there's a fairly attractive woman with straight yellow hair with reddish streaks tied on a ponytail, and a couple of men with short brown hair, one of them was kinda familiar. What was his name? It starts with 'F' I think. He turned his head to his left and saw Alec... and Jane.

Jane.

The psycho-bitch.

The one who bit me.

The one who robbed MY humanity.

Something snapped in him. Something that he had kept bay for years. Something he never allowed to show anymore. Murderous rage.

"YOU'RE DEAD!" Technically, she's already dead, which makes his exclamation sounds really silly and stupid but he had no care whatsoever. Well, his battle sentence would've been silly, had his eyes not glow blue and he not just conjure up a large block of ice on his raised palm in a matter of a second surprising everyone and threw it onto Jane. However, while the young vampire children are not physically powerful like Felix and Santiago, nor have any gift that can block the ice, they can avoid it with speed. They ran in separate direction, however, while Alec is safe, Jane is not.

Danny shot an ice beam at her, intending to freeze her whole so he can break her into pieces but she easily dodged it. He kept firing ice tendrils at her. He can keep this up for more but it's pointless. So Danny ran forward, momentarily surprised at his own speed. But he only had eyes on Jane. He quickly caught up to her and they were only an arms reach until she abruptly turned around 180 degrees and yanked him back. But she lack strength, and he dealt with far harder jab from Skulker, he wasn't winded at all. He grabbed the hand she stretched to his chest and his eyes glow more brightly and began to freeze her wrist. But he then someone yanked his neck from behind and threw him up. He was sent up but he quickly manuevered (**Please review and tell me the correct spelling**) and hovered on the air, again, surprising everyone even further.

He was angered at the fact someone interfering. His rage clouding his rational part and he shot ten ice beams from each of his fingers to their vital points. Jane, who's a bit distracted at her frozen wrist, got hit by a couple of beams on her stomach and one on her left shoulder, freezing each parts, but managed to dodged the other seven. Danny was surprised, the one who interrupted him, he now recognized him again as Felix, jumped onto him really fast and reached him. Or more accurately, his neck.

Felix may cannot fly, but he can jump at a large distance with the strength of his muscles. He easily reached the newborn and held him down on the floor. The newborns back splashed the blood of their dinner, mixing with the newborns white / black hair. The newborn is incredibly strong, but he's a far cry from Felix. Seems like the newborn understands this fact as his eyes glowed icy blue and he starts freezing Felixs hand. But all the older vampire had to do was flex his wrist to break the ice.

Danny's rage is becoming irrational. "Get off'a me! Lemme go!" He trashed around like a little kid. A little kid who has ice powers freezing parts of his stranglers hand.

Felix, and everyone, especially Aro, were impressed that a newborn had not started drinking blood when a meal is right in front of them. There were extremely few vampires who have that level of thirst control. But they new for a fact that no newborn would reject blood when the delicious liquid is directly on their lips. Felix knew this, and grabbed the nearest human beside him with his free hand. The human, a teenager had lost her left arm, and she was struggling with her life. Felix brought her exposed wound to the newborns mouth and let her blood flow freely into his mouth.

Danny, already lost his rational thinking, and in his rage not caring something wet inside his mouth. For a moment his rational part was beyond disgusted that he was swallowing the blood of a still alive human girl. But his thirst was too much to handle.

This is a meal.

This is HIS meal.

This is gonna be his first drink as a newborn.

This IS his first drink as a newborn.

And he want more. He need more.

Felix, was both mildly surprised and amused and fascinated, looking into Danny's blue pupil turned black, and red blood ink-like color spread dimming his icy blue eyes. Looking satisfied at the full blown hunger in Danny's deep blood red eyes, he let go of his hold and stepped back. Watching the newborn quickly digging his fangs deep inside the girl's fragile neck, drinking hungrily at every drop.

* * *

**I planned a lot longer chapter, but I got no ideas on how to make Danny's conversation with the volturi. Please leave a review, and give me an idea on some lines. Or what Danny or Aro or others will do in the next chapter that you want. Oh, and please answer the question up there in the middle of the chapter.**

**If you're gonna thank someone for the cause of me being able to write a new chapter, thank Moe43!**

**Moe43 said : **Please update soon!

Um, an idea I guess would be to have him in the castle and waking up alone, wandering around the castle until he finds the throne room, or whatever it's called? And then bam he needs to drink blood and he does and he feels guilty.

\\Anyway, I really like the story!

**Oh, and also thanks to ItTicklesLikeCrazy for his / her ideas for the next chapter.**

**I****tTicklesLikeCrazy said: **Updated fairly recently, decent storyline, and I think I vaguely remember it from times before. Very nice. I do hope that you continue with it.

Dialogue between the Volturi and and Danny when he wakes up, eh? I guess I could give a few suggestions, if you're willing:

"Wow. Vampires, huh? I was hoping I was dreaming, but I should have known that my mind would have stayed away from something as crazy as vampires, with my life being as crazy as it is already." -Danny

"It's unfortunate that you're a vampire because that means you're going to be eternally ugly forever." -One of the Volturi

"Well somebody woke up on the wrong side of the coffin this morning." -Danny

Wow. I'm cliche. I hope you, darling, come up with inspiration from my pitiful attempts at comedy and rise from the ashes to form another great chapter soon.

******And to KikiWei, I think I read that fic A LONG TIME AGO, and I somehow remembered tidbits of it. I am not copying it. Sorry for any misunderstanding Midnight Phantasma!**

******To 1eragon33, I am easily depressed if the chapter I posted hadn't got at least 5 reviews in a week. I lost my... um... eagerness? I still have grand plans for the story, I'm just stuck at what business does Pamela and Vernon do and how I should write the formal conversation when I have absolutely no clue. I don't wanna write a cheap written one no matter how boring the topic is, which is why I haven't continued. I NEED IDEAS ON WHAT KIND OF AND HOW AND WHAT DO THEY SAY IN CONVERSATIONS OF FORMAL ARCHITECTURE OR ECONOMICAL BUSINESS PEOPLE SAY DURING DINNER!**

******Thanks to 16ckelmen for his / her review! It majorly helps at the last chapter!**

**************16ckelmen said : **Great... bitten be crazy people who think their vampires. They could actually be so, but... nah, with my luck they most definitely are. Ghost. Vampire. Human. I am so tired of descriptions that are pointless to me anymore. Obviously they expect something. So, time for some disappearing act. They won't mind, right? I'm sure ectoplasm doesn't taste that great.

Well, are you going to keep me guessing... write more. Writing this doesn't actually fill the need of the next chapter being released. :)

******And thanks to  .562 for his / her idea of the ectoplasmic blood burning. I originally intended to make Danny's ecto blood much more addictive instead of toxic. And to messie23 for saying the ecto blood must be disgusting. I had a real conflict on should I make the ecto blood addictive or disgusting. Eventually, I settled for addictive, but at the same time highly intoxically burns. (I am not sure if 'intoxically' is actually a word.)**

******Anyway, please leave a review, or put my fic in your fav and follow! Thank you so much if you do! Or I'll be depressed again and not continue this! It's cause Moe43 leaving a review recently that I got my... eagerness to write back!**

* * *

******P.S. To any of you who love a realistic and unique story of Naruto, read BleednDreamz Naruto fics and profile especially!**

* * *

******P.S.S. The dream scene I gave Danny. I got tired at people ALWAYS giving him nightmares, I decided to give him a really... comical none sense dream. Those are my kind of dreams. Extreme random. Hey! That's a good line for a title. DON'T ANY OF YOU DARE USE IT! I'MMA MAKE ANOTHER FIC WITH THIS TITLE! IT'S MINE! MINE! MINE! MINE! MINE! MINE!**

* * *

******P.S.S.S. Sorry, I'm kinda overly possessive :3**


End file.
